


Picture Perfect Autumn Day

by XxMusicxKelseyxX



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canadian Thanksgiving, F/M, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMusicxKelseyxX/pseuds/XxMusicxKelseyxX
Summary: Betty takes Jughead Jones on her family’s annual trip to the pumpkin patch in preparations for Canadian Thanksgiving.





	Picture Perfect Autumn Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: https://brownhairedbetty.tumblr.com/post/166228999268/happy-thanksgiving-canadian-buggies-the

The students were becoming well adjusted to the new school year. The wind was blowing a bit harder, knocking the leaves right off the trees as they landed gracefully on the lawn. There were red ones, yellow ones, orange ones, brown ones, and even a few prematurely fallen green ones. It was Autumn, and you could feel it in the air.

Betty Cooper, who usually wore light sweaters, traded up for fluffier ones, with scarves and knitted berets. While Jughead had a cup of coffee, she indulged in a pumpkin spice latte. Yes, Fall was perhaps her favourite season. Even the colours, happily corresponding to the harvest, seemed to bring her joy. With all the festivities, she became very busy writing for The Blue and Gold, each issues disappearing as they were released since nobody had anything better to do now that it was cold out.  
But today was different. Today was a free Saturday with her boyfriend.  
“Elizabeth, bring Jughead. It’s time to head out.” Alice Cooper yelled from down the stairs.

Readjusting her dark grey hat and throwing on some wool mittens, the teenager grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and pulled him downstairs, out of the house, and into the car. They were going to the pumpkin patch.

“Where’s Poll?” Betty was confused. This was a departure from the grand old family tradition.

“She says it’s too much hassle with the twins, but I’m sure she’ll come next year. It’s a shame though, since we could have gotten some wonderful photographs. Anyways, remember, I’m only paying for one pumpkin so we can make a pumpkin pie when Aunt Gertrude comes to visit for Canadian Thanksgiving next weekend.”

Betty nodded in understanding as she clicked her seatbelt. Jughead did the same and leaned over.

“They have Thanksgiving in October?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, because it’s the end of the harvest. We’ve been celebrating both since before I was born because my Aunty G lives in London, Ontario so she comes here for Canadian Thanksgiving and usually we go there in November for American Thanksgiving, since we get the time off.”

Conversation returned to normal as the car took the half an hour trip out of town to a small farm that was getting into the spirit of the season. It was fairly busy, but not enough to make finding a parking spot difficult. They moment Hal Cooper put the car in park, his daughter unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her boyfriend by the hand, and dragged him out of the car.

“Let’s go! I want to go to the petting zoo first!” Despite how things had started to calm down in Riverdale, it had been a while since she had been so excited. Jughead bought dried corn from a repurposed candy machine so Miss Cooper could feed the chickens. They were a bit smaller and covered in fluffy white feathers. Jones couldn’t decide if they were more cute or ridiculous looking, but they made Betty happy so it didn’t matter.

After seeing all the animals, they strolled past a maze, a bunch of cut out festive characters to stick you face in for pictures, a bunch of historic old buildings, and even a fake gold panning site. Finally they got to the next thing Betty wanted to do.

It was a five minute wait in the brisk cold, so Jug covered Betty in his Sherpa jacket, and she leaned into him so he wouldn’t get cold either. It ended soon enough when a couple horses pulling a wagon with hay bails in the back pulled up. A couple other people got on but they managed to get a spot together without having to sit near anyone else. They went for a ride around the farm, and Betty waved to her parents who were inspecting pumpkins at the pumpkin patch. Despite the wind, the pair were quite cozy, snuggled up to each other.

Right before they got off, Betty took out her camera and took a picture of herself and Jughead happily sitting there. It was a rare moment of genuine happiness, heading into the season of bitter cold.

They did a few more of the activities just to pass the time before they met up with the rest of the Coopers back in the patch.

“Betty! You and Jug-head should sit on that bench over there and I’ll take a picture!” Betty blushed.

“C’mon,” Jughead urges as he took her hand and led her to said bench. She curled up into his side and then snap, the deed was done. From there, they went from pumpkin to pumpkin to find the perfect one. It had to be for the Cooper house. No blemishes or imperfections. Eventually, after joking around over cute pumpkins that had warts and scars, they finally found a perfectly round which was absolutely perfect. Hal took it and went to pay with Alice and the teens returned to the area near the parking lot to wait.

“Do you want an apple cider or something? They have the best stuff here.” Betty pointed to a little shop that sold drinks, snacks, and various trinkets. The two headed that way and Betty ordered herself a pumpkin spice hot chocolate while Jughead took up her suggestion and got the hot apple cider. They sat at a small bistro table by the window, waiting to see the rest of the family so they could leave.

Betty reached over and squeezed her boyfriend’s hand. “Thanks for coming with us. I had a lot of fun this year, even without Polly.” They stayed like that for what felt like forever, holding hands and sipping their drinks, but sometimes forever ends too and eventually they had to leave.

It was a picture perfect autumn day.


End file.
